


Munkustrap comes to the rescue

by aterriblebore



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aterriblebore/pseuds/aterriblebore
Summary: What do you do when you're at a party and your ex walks in? Luckily for Mistoffelees, he had a little bit of help.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Munkustrap comes to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tugger and Munkustrap aren't brothers in this

When Mistoffelees had agreed to go to this party with Tumblebrutus he wasn’t expecting to be abandoned within the first 10 minutes after deciding to run off with Pouncival, leaving him with Munkustrap and Alonzo which wasn’t entirely a bad thing but he didn’t exactly know them as well and the only reason why they were hanging out together was because Alonzo was Tumble’s brother. Although it could have been worse, at least there was some decent tunes being played.

Well fuck, he had spoken way too soon because at that moment he catches Tugger walking into the room, fashionably late as usual. Why was this a problem? Because Tugger was his ex and he had been trying to get back together with him which Mistoffelees wasn’t interested in. He didn’t want him to take tonight as an opportunity to harass him about getting back together again because they were in the same room.

In his panicked state he did something that he immediately regretted “Munkustrap? Please could you pretend to be my boyfriend for a little bit? I uhhh… I don’t have much money, but I’ll give you what I have. Just… please” he pleaded with wide eyes.

‘Just say no, just say no, just say no’ Munkustrap thought to himself. “Sure” he replied. Goddammit why did he say that? What on earth did he just get himself into??? Although the look of relief on Mistoffelees’ face made him feel slightly better at least, perhaps he was doing a good thing by helping this poor guy out.

He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard his friend speak “And what made you ask him instead of me? Am I not good enough?” Alonzo asked with the raise of his eyebrow “I’m much cooler too” he added, to which Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

For the second time that evening, Mistoffelees panicked as he scrambled for words “Well… I…” Mistoffelees spluttered as he tried to think of a response. Before Mistoffelees could panic for too long, Alonzo laughed “I’m only joking… I hope you two lovebirds have fun” he smirked before giving Munkustrap a wink and then left.

Once Alonzo had disappeared, Munkustrap turned to Mistoffelees who was now looking slightly more relaxed “So who is your ex?” Munkustrap asked curiously. He never really knew much about Mistoffelees, he knew *of* him but that was about it, so he didn’t exactly have a list of Misto’s ex’s to hand.

“His name is Tugger… you probably know him. Everyone knows him” he mumbled the last bit under his breath “I’m sorry I cornered you like that by the way… it’s just… he wants to get back together with me. I told him that I wasn’t interested anymore but he won’t leave me alone” he grimaced.

Munkustrap’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Tugger. He was very aware of who that guy was, and he was not the biggest fan of him at all. It took a lot for Munkustrap to dislike someone as much as he disliked Tugger but he truly got under his skin and he hated it. Pretending to be Mistoffelees’ boyfriend seems even more appealing now because it gave him a chance to get at Tugger and he loved that.  
“I know Tugger. Although I can’t exactly say that it’s a pleasure. I don’t understand why everyone worships him. He’s average just to say the least….” He mumbled, glancing over at the man in question and ended up making eye contact with him. He could see Tugger’s eyebrow raise before he started walking towards them. 

He quickly broke eye contact with him and looked at Mistoffelees “He’s coming over…” he warned and then heard Mistoffelees curse under his breath. Before he could say anything else he felt a pair of lips slam onto his own and being caught off guard, it took Munkustrap a few moments to respond. Was he supposed to kiss back? God knows. They hadn’t rehearsed this!

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” a voice from behind Mistoffelees spoke, causing the pair of them to break apart, which was a pity because he was quite enjoying the kiss. “I guess Munkustrap has finally found some poor soul to be his boyfriend. Mistoffelees, I thought you had better taste than that” he taunted, causing Munkustrap to tense and for Mistoffelees to ball his fist at his side. “You know you can tell me Misto, has he tricked you into this? Is he paying you?” he sneered.

Mistoffelees scoffed in response (partly because it was actually him paying Munkustrap to pretend to be his boyfriend) “Munkustrap is amazing. Do you really have to be so awful to him just because I’ve moved on? Go get a hobby” he scowled.

Tugger chuckled but then turned slightly more serious “Wait… so you’re actually telling me that you and Munkustrap are a thing? It’s not a joke?”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes in response, he was already growing tired of this conversation. When would Tugger get the message? “Yes Tugger. I… well, I love him. Isn’t that enough for you to just leave me alone?”

Tugger had nothing to say in response so instead he just looks at the two of them in disbelief. As if the thought of Munkustrap and Mistoffelees dating was some sort of a criminal offence. For a moment it looked like Tugger was final ready to admit defeat but that didn’t last long as he quickly collected himself “Whatever. I hope you’re both happy together” and with that, he took off. 

Munkustrap and Mistoffelees both in turn let out a heavy sigh, finally glad to see the back of him. There was a few moments silence before Mistoffelees spoke up “I can’t thank you enough for that… but thank you” he smiles before digging in his pocket for his wallet “I don’t have much but… here” he says, offering Munkustrap 2 notes.

The older man chuckles and pushes the notes away “You really don’t need to pay me Mistoffelees. Just seeing the luck on Tugger’s face was enough payment for me” he snorts “Although, if you really do want to thank me…. Perhaps you could allow me to take you out on a proper date?” he asks hopefully.

Mistoffelees was shocked to say the least when he hears Munkustrap’s proposition, but it was too good for him to even consider turning down “A date? Of course, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first story so any feedback would be much appreciated whether that be positive or some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also... not sure whether to keep this as a one shot or maybe add more chapters? Let me know what you think.


End file.
